


Thunderstorms

by Ashting



Series: 司千合集 [18]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: F/M, 司千, 單方性轉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 如果可以的話，她希望雨慢一點再停。
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: 司千合集 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691275
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 梗源來自飯粒之前畫的單方性轉。

手指在看不見的背後捏著內衣的釦子，好幾次快要解開卻又在最後一刻失敗，維持著向後的手臂已經開始感到酸澀，千空有點半放棄地嘆了一口氣，正要直接躺回床上時，司寬大的手掌已經輕輕碰上她的背，沒有太多的動作，只是貼在千空的脊椎上。  
「我幫妳？」司從床上緩緩地朝她移動一些，盤著腿坐到千空的背後，「穿著不舒服。」  
「嗯，拜託了。」她稍微轉了一下自己的身體，赤裸地背對司，她感覺到對方的手指溫柔地下滑，從頸椎緩緩地移到背部中央的內衣扣子，司手背有些粗糙的皮膚摩擦過沒有被布料遮掩的地方，輕微的搔癢感像是微量的電流，沿著對方的皮膚傳到千空的身上。  
不帶情慾的動作卻一再地撩起酥麻感，司的手指所經之處都像是留下若有似無的軌跡，一點一點惹的千空不自覺地扭了一下自己的肩膀，好像這樣就能假裝她沒有因為對方的碰觸而細細顫抖著。  
「別動。」司的手裡還捏著剛解開的扣子，因為千空的一個閃躲而整隻手掌貼上她的背，瞬間溫熱的觸碰讓她下意識地挺直腰，雖然對方沒有說出口，不過大概也發現了她不自然的反應。  
鬆開的內衣鬆鬆地掛在她的肩膀上，千空伸手就要脫去不斷下滑的肩帶，然而手掌剛碰到自己的肩上，就被人從背後抓住指尖，柔軟而濕潤的的觸感在手指上擴散，她正想回過頭說些什麼時，司的吻就已經離開她的手，轉到她的肩膀和頸窩，對方的鼻息在她的皮膚上漫步，緩慢徘徊間又不斷留下親吻，直到停在千空的後頸為止。  
「司。」  
「嗯？」  
她該說些什麼，但最後千空什麼也沒說，她只是向後仰起頭，手指扣上司的後頸向下一壓，把吻留在最該停止的地方。


	2. Chapter 2

她還在跟被浸濕而卡在腿上的絲襪奮鬥，濕潤的布料緊貼在她的腿上，司半推半拉也只讓絲襪脫到大腿，而將她抱在懷裡的千空已經解開了司背後的內衣扣子，伸手拿起剛才放在一旁的乾毛巾，把她整個人包進柔軟的布料中。  
千空的手掌隔著毛巾搓揉著司的頭髮，一邊把殘留在她身上的水滴慢慢擦去，突如其來的傾盆大雨讓沒帶傘的他們措手不及，只能在雨中狂奔，即使千空已經用身上穿的外套罩住她，等回到對方的住處時，也早已全身濕透。  
司把腿上的絲襪又往下推了一點，只剩下一半的小腿和腳掌還在黑色的布料裡掙扎，粘膩而潮濕的感覺讓她想盡快擺脫腳上的絲襪，或許是在雨中跑了一段路導致，又或是被千空用毛巾包裹的觸感舒服地使她昏昏欲睡，司索性直接整個人靠在對方的懷裡，與卡在自己腿上的絲襪暫時休兵。  
雨還在不停地落下，在窗戶的玻璃上敲得滴答作響，原本令人厭煩的午後雷陣雨，在造成這樣的小小插曲後，反而讓司沒那麼討厭了，平時忙於實驗的千空並沒有太多時間可以讓他們這樣單獨相處，然而這場突如其來的暴雨，卻意外帶來了戀人的陪伴。  
「不脫掉嗎？」千空停下手裡的動作問道，司抬頭望著對方搖了搖頭，腳掌互相蹭了一下，而千空原本靠在她肩上的手慢慢下滑，最後輕輕勾起司腿上的絲襪，細長的手指就這樣沒入小腿和絲襪之間，緩緩褪下她腿上的布料。  
指腹上的寫字繭摩擦過司的皮膚，留下的體溫帶走剛才被濕透的絲襪包裹的冰冷，她隨著千空的動作抬起腳掌，離開黑色布料的肌膚還帶著濕潤的水氣，脫下絲襪後，司貼著對方的腿伸直自己的腳，兩人緊貼的皮膚讓她放鬆了情緒，最後兩隻腳掌便輕抵在對方的腳背上。  
千空繼續用乾淨的毛巾擦著她的長髮，細心地連髮尾都好好地擦乾，她的腳趾在對方的腳背上輕輕磨蹭著，司仰起脖子，褐色的眼珠子就這樣望著對方，原先專注地擦著她的頭髮的人微微低下頭，與她的視線相互交錯。  
她喜歡這樣，司默默地想著。他們近得足以讓她看見對方眼裡的倒影，還有琥珀色瞳孔裡的深色紋路，飽含溫柔的目光讓司感到滿足，這個世界只有她能獨佔這樣的千空，也只有她知道這樣的千空。  
「千空。」司小聲地呼喚了對方的名字後，伴隨著窗外傳來隆隆作響的雷聲，她得到千空一個單音的回覆，稍稍拉高的尾音像是在問她怎麼了，而司頭頂著對方的肩膀，眨了眨眼又接著說：「雨什麼時候會停？」  
「對流旺盛造成的午後雷陣雨，通常很快就會停。」千空把手裡已經被擦得濕答答的毛巾捲成一球，往旁邊的椅背上一丟，「大約一、二個小時左右。」  
「嗯。」她慢慢轉過身，雙手逕自搭上對方的肩膀，而千空也就順勢將掛在司手臂上的肩帶勾下，讓兩人都一絲未履的上半身緊緊貼在一塊兒，她嗅著對方頸窩間的味道，除了原本千空身上她熟悉的氣味，還混著方才染上雨水的潮溼氣息。  
她收起赤裸的雙腿，把自己縮進千空的懷裡，她抱著自己的膝蓋，在對方的手臂繞上她的後腰和肩頭後，司又往千空的胸口靠近一些，她依偎在對方的懷抱裡，聽著千空胸膛下的沈穩心跳，全身都被熟悉的體溫包裹著，她的呼吸逐漸放緩，睡意慢慢佔據了意識。  
「雨停了要跟我說。」閉上眼之後，司向對方這麼說道，在雨聲中，她任由自己走入夢裡，千空環著她的手臂又收緊了一些。  
如果可以的話，她希望雨慢一點再停。


End file.
